


The Courtship and Marriage of Jamie and Claire

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Continuation, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: LadyMeraud and I wanted to explore a bit more the relationship between the orginal Jamie and Claire from Serial Killer. This is the result. We hope you enjoy their sweet courtship. Thanks for reading guys.





	The Courtship and Marriage of Jamie and Claire

In the year of our Lord 1739, Jamie Fraser found the other piece of his soul. It is in the form of a lass he first sees just from the back. Her long curly hair is the first thing he sees. She is crying in the arms of his Aunt Leticia. He doesn’t know then she would change his life.

“Jamie lad, before you head back to the stables, I need to talk with you about something.” His Uncle Column, Laird of Clan Mackenzie and the head of Castle Leoch says. Jamie is spending time here learning to be a Laird of his own land. He hurries over to him.

“Aye uncle.”

“We need to discuss your responsibilities as Laird, the responsibility you owe your clan members.” Jamie studies him, wondering where he is going. “The lass that left with your aunt is my new ward.”

“New ward. What happened?”

“A sad tale. Your Uncle Dougal and I hired her parents to be a tutor and midwife for our estates. Her father was working as a tutor for your cousin as his wife worked as a healer at the castle up to a month ago. They were felled by smallpox. By God's Grace the lass was spared. So she is now here as healer for Castle Leoch and under my protection.”

“Poor lass.” 

“Aye. You see Jamie, you must protect those under your charge.”

“Aye uncle.” They eat lunch and discuss more clan business. The new healer doesn’t return that day.

Jamie has a gift for horses and works in the stables when not training under his uncle to be a laird. That even, as he brushes down the horses, he recalls his time at his Uncle Dougal's house. His late wife, he automatically says a pray for the rest of her soul, had gifted him with two daughters and a son. He had spent time with his cousins between his 13th and 15th year. He then went to his cousin Jarrod's in Paris to university. When he returned, after a visit to his parents and sister, at Lallybroch, he came to Castle Leoch to finish Laird training under the guidance of Himself, Column Mackenzie. 

He sighs as he recalls the lasses that had chased after him at his return. Bonny lasses but not the One. Not the lass he sees his future with. The last, Leery Mackenzie, had been so aggressive that he ended up telling his uncle and her father to call her off. This had resulted in her being whipped in the Great Hall, and then sent off to a nunnery, where, her father,” hopes she will return to God and stop chasing after the lads.” Jamie had felt bad for her for a moment but, he had tried to handle her himself.

Two days later, he is walking in the garden when he spots her hair. Mistress Anderson’s. It flows free, as a maidens, behind her and around her face. She pushes it out of her face and he sees her eyes for the first time. They are the color of whisky and stop his breath. He almost falls to the ground. She doesn’t see him as she turns back towards the castle. He goes back to his own quarters at the stables soon after. He dreams of her eyes. 

A Gathering is held at the end of the month. Himself, the Mackenzie, invites all the surrounding clans to it. It is here, Jamie, in full Highland regal clothes, is formally introduced to Mistress Anderson.

“Claire, may I present my nephew, James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. Jamie, my ward Claire Jane Anderson.” Column says.

“Your servant mistress.” He takes her hand and bows low before her.

“Nice to meet you.” With the hand Jamie doesn't hold, she clings to Leticia. 

“Go on lass. The lad is a sweetheart. He won't harm you.” 

“He is a gentleman and future laird. The son of my own sister. It is alright.” Column agrees with his wife.

She is coaxed on to the dance floor. She looks up into the bluest eyes she has ever seen and finds a peace in them.

“I am not such a good dancer.” She confesses.

“Nor am I. No head for the music.” She smiles and he is done. Just that easy, he is hers. They sway together through two songs. He then leads her over to get a drink.

“Thank you Mr. Fraser. I was thirsty.”

“Jamie. You can call me Jamie. May I call you Claire, Mistress?”

“You may Jamie.”

They dance, drink, and talk the rest of that night. He escorts her back to her quarters and asked to kiss her hand. She allows it.

They find time to talk and walk together each day after that. One day, she tells him about the death of her parents.

“I knew right away. The pox can't be confused with naught else. My mam caught it first. We keep ourselves in the coft. I nursed then as long as I could, even as I battled the fever myself. She passed first. The way my da wailed.” She shivered in the sunny garden and he places his hand over hers. She links them and continues. “He went soon after. I think he was anxious to catch up to her. After, I just waited to die. I knew I would. A week later, a Rupert Mackenzie, found me. Found us. He took me to the church. The nuns placed me in a cell and nursed me back to health. I don’t recall must of that but I was told that's what happened. My parents and the coft was burned.”

“I am so sorry Claire. Do you know I saw you here before we were introduced?” He knows a change in subject is needed.

“Did you?”

“Aye. I saw your glorious hair blowing everywhere. You pushed it impatiently back. That is when I first saw your golden eyes.”

“I saw you too. Not that day. No, years ago at Dougal’s. I was just a bairn of 11 or so.”

“Aye. I was there before going to University. Wait, I recall you. You would hide behind your mam's skirts.”

“I was painfully shy.”

Over the next month, they grow closer. With his Godfather Murtagh as chaperone, they spend every spare moment together. Jamie knows she is it, the One his da said he would find. He decides to ask his uncle for permission to court her.

“Uncle Column, you know that Claire and I have spent quite a bit of time together lately. I wish your permission to court her. I want to marry her.”

“Do you? I am pleased. I had hoped for such when I introduced you. Let's bring Claire in.”

She is sent for. When she is seated, Column urges his nephew to ask the lass.

“Claire Jane Anderson, I love you. I seek Himself’s permission to court you and marry you.”

“Claire, do you feel the same?”

“I do.”

“Very good. I grant it. You two will stay supervised while together and she may not marry until she is 18. I will announce the happy news at the Hall tonight. You two join me at the head table.”

“I am pleased to announce the official courtship of my nephew the future Laird of clan Fraser, James Fraser to Claire Jane Anderson. May their future be filled with love, laughter, and a large brood of bairns. Salute.” 

A cheer goes up. Most inhabitants are happy for the new couple. A few lasses grumble. Leery wasn't the only one who wished to be Mrs. Fraser.

When Jamie walks Claire back to her room that night, with Murtagh, he asks for permission to kiss her. She gives it. Murtagh turns away, with a smile, given them privacy. 

The kiss is gentle but confirms everything Jamie knew. She was the one created for him. He looks into her whisky eyes after and sees their future children. By the look on her face, she sees the same. 

“Good night. I love you Claire.”

“I love you Jamie. Good night.”

He writes his mam that night telling her of his courtship and all about his future bride. He receives a letter a week later that expresses his families happiness and a promise to be there, if possible.

They spend time talking, really getting to know each other. He tells her about Lallybroch. She tells him of her parents and all they had taught her. They steal kisses as often as possible. 

The yearning they both feel grows more everyday. But, with an ever present chaperone and his own upbringing, they stayed to only kisses. Her honor is all important to him.

A month away from Claire's 18th birthday, Jamie turns 19. Claire gifts him with a new shirt and gloves with the Fraser crest on them. Earlier, when she turned 17 he had presented her with a scarf, he had knitted with the same. 

When she turns 18 he presents her with his mam's pearls to wear at their wedding.

“They are very precious to me Claire. As our you.” He said as he placed them around her neck. She cries and hugs him. 

The wedding is set for Nov. 28th. His uncles gift them with a croft on the estate for a bit of newlywed privacy. He receives a package from his sister Jenny. It contains a new kilt for himself and a new shawl for Claire, as well as an apology. They won’t be able to make it as they are snowed in. He is disappointed but knows the gifts show they are happy for them. A blessing for the wedding.

Claire’s dress is designed by the best seamstress at the castle. Layers of white and grey material that is intercepted with flowers and thistles, it is breathtaking. When Claire sees herself in it, she doesn’t recognize herself. A woman stands before the looking glass.

Jamie is outfitted in full Highlander regalia. From the new kilt, new shirt, sword, boots, tartan, secured by his family brooch, je suis pre, indeed.

He is surprised by one of the guests in the Great Hall. His grandsire, Simon Fraser, the auld fox, himself greets his grandson.

“I am honored to see you wed and represent your family.” He tells him. He hugs the old man before joining the priest.

Claire is earthreal as she walks down towards him on Column's arm. She lights up the Great Hall more then the candles ever could. He fills compete when her hand is placed in his. 

The ceremony itself seems to last no time as the glance into each others eyes and repeat the vows. The priest turns away for the blood vow. Then they kiss and the world disappears.

They make their way back to the coft after many toasts and a few dances. They are both anxious to be alone and nervous.

“I won't jump you. We will take our time.” Jamie vows after carrying her over the threshold.

“I know my husband.” They do take it slow, shedding just the top layer of clothes. They talk and kiss as the candles burn down. Both are virgins. 

Jamie, raised on a farm, knows the mechanics of the act and had been instructed on how to please his new bride. Claire, raised by a midwife, knows a bit too. But that is all head knowledge.

Their kisses get more frantic and they are soon down to shift and shirt. He then lays her on the bed. The kiss and touch until they are both to needy to wait anymore. His hand drifts between her leg. He finds her very wet.

“Claire, is it alright. I need..”

“Me too. Please Jamie.” With a quick prayer, he slowly eases into her. His eyes stay locked on hers. He has to make sure she is okay.

“Aye?”

“Aye.” He rocks a bit farther in. Each time gets him closer. Reaching her barrier, he seeks her permission. She nods. The pain is sharp but quick. It is followed by growing pleasure. She holds him tight as they find release together.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other and at peace with the world.

Three weeks later she brings lunch out to him to the stables. On top of the basket is a wee pair of socks. He looks up at her and she nods.

“We are to have a baby.” He yells out and pulls her into his arms. 

The end.


End file.
